


Silent Night

by Hopeless_Hogwartian394



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Help, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Girlfriends, chat noir is mentioned bc that boy does not sleep enough, cutes, idk what he's doing but there he goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Hogwartian394/pseuds/Hopeless_Hogwartian394
Summary: Paris is the city of lights, and Alya thinks that Marinette shines brighter than them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am please just take this

 

Alya dangles her legs off the ledge she is seated on, leaning her head against Marinette’s deceptively bony shoulder. Sweet Mari looks like she should be softer than she actually is, like her appearance should match her clothing and her temperament. It makes finding a comfortable cuddling position more of an adventure than one would expect.  

“Look, there goes Chat Noir,” Marinette murmurs. 

Alya shifts up into a more vertical position, snaking an arm around Marinette’s waist. “Why is he out so late.” Her girlfriend giggles gently.

“We have absolutely no room to talk, Al.”

“Yeah, but we’re on a date, we have a perfectly good excuse."

“Very true.” A soft kiss is pressed into her hair as Marinette shifts more comfortably into Alya’s side. “And here I am ruining it by talking about my superhero partner. Let me make it up to you?”

Alya smirks. Marinette’s constant need to fix all that she perceives as wrong is honestly one of her most endearing qualities. “Don’t fret Mari, I know how you are. Besides, I can think of a few ways you can ‘make it up to me’.” She barely has time to finish her air quotes before she is being tugged around to face Marinette.

They don’t speak for quite some time. 

* * *

They stay out long enough to see Chat Noir bouncing his way back to wherever he came from and for Marinette to begin to shiver before they call it a night. Marinette stands, swaying slightly on half asleep legs. Her transformation is one that Alya will never tire of, watching Ladybug’s spots and mask weave themselves into existence around the deeply familiar shape of her girlfriend.

Getting back is, as always, an exercise in trust and a test of Alya’s upper body strength. She hasn’t fallen yet, and she knows Mari would never ever drop her. 

Once back in Alya’s room (in through the window, her family will never even know she was gone), Marinette starts yawning. Its the sort of jaw-crackingly long yawn that she only makes when she is desperately tired and hasn’t been sleeping much for several nights in a row. Alya only allows herself a momentary flash of guilt before pressing a chaste kiss to Mari’s lips. Marinette grumbles as she pulls away, and pushes forward into the space Alya leaves behind and it’s endearingly cute.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Alya asks hopefully. Her only response is Marinette nodding sleepily, but it’s all the encouragement she needs to start up her laptop and curl herself around Marinette, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as she does so. 

They fall asleep like that, slotted around each other. Marinette fades fastest, despite trying her hardest to stay awake, falling asleep draped across Alya’s lap. Alya lasts until the movie ends and then she too is ready to sleep, shuffling laptop and girlfriend and herself into a more comfortable position for sleeping. She drops off quickly, curled into Mari’s warm side. It’s the safest feeling in the world, in Alya’s drowsy opinion, warm and comforting and just right for the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't written in a while but here we are


End file.
